Brachytherapy is a general term covering medical treatment which involves placement of radioactive sources near a diseased tissue and may involve the temporary or permanent implantation or insertion of radioactive sources into the body of a patient. The radioactive sources are thereby located in proximity to the area of the body which is being treated. This has the advantage that a high dose of radiation may be delivered to the treatment site with relatively low doses of radiation to surrounding or intervening healthy tissue. Exemplary radioactive sources include radioactive seeds, radioactive rods and radioactive coils.
Brachytherapy has been used or proposed for use in the treatment of a variety of conditions, including arthritis and cancer. Exemplary cancers that may be treated using brachytherapy include breast, brain, liver and ovarian cancer and especially prostate cancer in men. For a specific example, treatment for prostate cancer may involve the temporary implantation of radioactive sources (e.g., rods) for a calculated period, followed by their subsequent removal. Alternatively, the radioactive sources (e.g., seeds) may be permanently implanted in the patient and left to decay to an inert state over a predictable time. The use of temporary or permanent implantation depends on the isotope selected and the duration and intensity of treatment required.
Permanent implants for prostate treatment include radioisotopes with relatively short half lives and lower energies relative to temporary seeds. Exemplary permanently implantable sources include iodine-125, palladium-103 or cesium-131 as the radioisotope. The radioisotope can be encapsulated in a biocompatible casing (e.g., a titanium casing) to form a “seed” which is then implanted. Temporary implants for the treatment of prostate cancer may involve iridium-192 as the radioisotope. For temporary implants, radioactive rods are often used.
Conventional radioactive seeds are typically smooth sealed containers or capsules of a biocompatible material, e.g., titanium or stainless steel, containing a radioisotope within the sealed chamber that permits radiation to exit through the container/chamber walls. Other types of implantable radioactive sources for use in radiotherapy are radioactive rods and radioactive coils, as mentioned above.
Preferably, the implantation of radioactive sources for brachytherapy is carried out using minimally-invasive techniques such as, e.g., techniques involving needles and/or catheters. It is possible to calculate a desired location for each radioactive source which will give the desired radiation dose profile. This can be done using knowledge of the radioisotope content of each source, the dimensions of the source, accurate knowledge of the dimensions of the tissue or tissues in relation to which the source is to be placed, plus knowledge of the position of the tissue relative to a reference point. The dimensions of tissues and organs within the body for use in such dosage calculations may be obtained prior to or during placement of the radioactive sources by using conventional diagnostic imaging techniques including X-ray imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT) imaging, fluoroscopy and ultrasound imaging.
During the placement of the radioactive sources into position, a surgeon can monitor the position of tissues such as the prostate gland using, e.g., ultrasound imaging or fluoroscopy techniques which offer the advantage of low risk and convenience to both patient and surgeon. The surgeon can also monitor the position of the relatively large needle used in implantation procedures using ultrasound or other imaging.
Once implanted, radioactive sources (e.g., seeds, rods or coils) are intended to remain at the site of implantation. However, the radioactive sources may on some occasions migrate within a patient's body away from the initial site of implantation. This is undesirable from a clinical perspective, as migration may lead to underdosing of a tumor or other diseased tissue and/or exposure of healthy tissue to radiation. Additionally, there have been reported incidents where a migrated seed implant has caused a pulmonary embolism. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the tendency for radioactive sources to migrate within a patient's body.
Radioactive sources may also on some occasions rotate or twist from the original orientation at which the seed was implanted. This is also undesirable from a clinical perspective, because the radiation pattern of the sources may be directional, thereby causing underdosing or overdosing of a tumor or other diseased tissue and/or exposure of healthy tissue to radiation. Accordingly, there is also a need to reduce the tendency for radioactive sources to rotate within a patient's body.
Efforts have been made to reduce the tendency for radioactive seeds to migrate within a patient's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,176 (the '176 patent) discloses a radioactive seed having a biocompatible container with at least one part of a surface of the container being roughened, shaped or otherwise treated so that it is no longer smooth. According to the '176 patent, the roughening, shaping or other treatment is achieved by: forcing the seed container through a ridged or serrated dye or a threading device to impart grooves on the outer surface of the container; milling the seed container; using a wire brush, file, or sandpaper to roughen the outer surface of the container; etching using a laser or water jet cutter, or by electrolytic etching; blasting (e.g., sand blasting); or electroplating.
Disadvantages of the radioactive seeds disclosed in the '176 patent is that they are not off the shelf seeds, but rather, are custom seeds whose manufacturing cost is likely higher than that of a typical radioactive seed. Additionally, even though the '176 patent says that the treatment process should not compromise the integrity of the container, the integrity of the container may indeed be affected by the roughing, shaping and other treatments suggested in the '176 patent. Additionally, because the containers themselves are being changed, the radioactive seeds having such roughened, shaped or otherwise treated containers may be subject to government certification or re-certification. Further, the modified containers may affect the directional radiation pattern of the seed, potentially resulting in adverse clinical results. Accordingly, it is preferred that the means of reducing the tendency for radioactive seeds to migrate and/or rotate within a patient's body overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.
When performing external beam radiation procedures such as intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT) and conformal radiation therapy (CRT) it is important that a target for radiation be accurately identified. To accomplish this, radiopaque markers (sometime referred to as fiducial or fiduciary markers) are often implanted into the patient at or near the target, so that the radiation can be accurately focused. Once implanted, such markers are intended to remain at the site of implantation. However, the markers may on some occasions migrate and/or rotate within a patient's body away from the initial site of implantation. This is undesirable because it is the locations of the markers that are used to determine where to focus the radiation treatments. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the tendency for such markers to migrate and/or rotate within a patient's body.